Artificial intelligence (AI) refers to technologies that simulate human thinking and action by using modern tools such as computers. With continuous advancement of AI technologies, AI technologies have been applied to various aspects of industrial manufacturing and human life.
For example, when the AI technologies are applied to a game application program, an entity having human-like behaviors is generated. The entity is an AI agent. Because the AI agent can exhibit intelligent behaviors and activities similar to intelligent behaviors and activities of a human being, or can exhibit characteristics consistent with a player's thinking and perception, the AI agent can improve playability of the game application program.
During the design of a specific application program containing AI technologies, a human-like behavior that is exhibited by an AI agent is called an AI behavior. How to determine the AI behavior is the key to making the AI agent of the application program exhibit human-like behaviors. For example, during the design of a game application program involving interactions between a human player and a computer, determining AI behaviors can ensure the AI agent in the game can have behaviors matching the player.
Conventionally, before determining an AI behavior, a programmer usually needs to translate logic of an application program into corresponding code after the logic of the application program is designed. An AI system is thus formed by a combination of the code. That is, conventionally, before determining an AI behavior, for each application program, a set of corresponding code needs to be developed. During the determining of an AI behavior, an application logic server looks up corresponding code according to current environment data of the AI agent, determines the AI behavior, and thus controls the AI agent to execute the determined AI behavior, such that the AI agent exhibits the AI behavior matching the current environment data.
However, conventional methods have at least the following problems. Because conventional methods need to determine an AI behavior by using an application logic server to run code corresponding to an application program, operation is complicated. In addition, during the determining of the AI behavior using the application logic server, resources on the application logic server is consumed, and running speed of the application program is thus affected.